


только из темноты свети и гори

by Vonity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD, Birthday Party, Drama, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonity/pseuds/Vonity
Summary: Казалось, что сама вселенная исправно работает только потому, что Котаро так решил - его громкий смех родился между звезд, а каждый раз, когда тот прыгал за мячом верх, то становился на шаг ближе к звездам. Солнечный мальчик - охваченный пламенем изнутри и снаружи. И Кейджи был готов целую жизнь стоять в его тени, завороженно наблюдая за яркими вспышками.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	только из темноты свети и гори

**Author's Note:**

> у бокуто сдвг, у акааши проблемы в семье, упоминание суицидальных наклонностей
> 
> односторонний курокен для тех, кто хочет, который возможно перерастет в отдельную историю, кто его знает
> 
> где-то тут пробегал мимо канон жаль незаметно 
> 
> current joys - blue
> 
> также лежит на фикбуке, но думаю о том, чтобы перебираться сюда

Пушистые ветки сакуры заглядывали в приоткрытое окно и мягко постукивали по стеклу, когда в небольшую комнату залетал порыв теплого, душистого ветра. Весенний вечер пятницы, разве боги могли подарить человечеству что-то лучше него? Небо налилось спелой сливой, и лишь рябь розовых облаков напоминала о том, что солнце только село. И хоть сегодня на этой улице было тихо, забредший сюда случайный студент вряд ли бы почувствовал себя одиноко - двухэтажные домики пестрели желтыми рамами, где-то далеко лениво перегавкивались собаки, под ногами шелестел слой бледных лепестков, а каждые несколько минут где-то хлопали дверьми и окнами - каждому хотелось утащить свою частичку весны. И только в комнате на втором этаже, спрятанной за прозрачными занавесками и размашистыми кронами деревьев, не находилось места и времени на то, чтобы замереть на секунду и уставиться на небо.

Бокуто перепробовал все комбинации в своем гардеробе, а таких было ровно 172: он три раза пересчитывал, в конце-концов решая убрать шорты и яркие футболки. Спустя два часа голова начала раскалываться от однотонной футболки и глупости ситуации, в которой оказался, и после несложных подсчетов он все же решил, что наденет волейбольную форму. Вечеринка, в конце-концов, была посвящена их победе в очередном матче, подтверждая их участие в национальных этого года. День рождения Ватару, выпавший как раз на следующую после нее пятницу, только подтвердил тот факт, что им стоит это как-то отметить. В какой-то момент небольшой праздник с накрытым столом на 10 человек и коряво вырезанными флажками из разноцветной бумаги переместился в двухэтажный частный дом с небольшим садом и перерос в американскую вечеринку с бирпонгом и приглашением людей из других школ. Котаро не то чтобы не любил большие скопления людей, он очень даже мог выпить несколько стаканчиков для бодрости и станцевать в самом центре комнаты вместе с милашкой из другого класса, но были вечера, когда все, что он мог сделать - доползти до кровати и выпить таблетку из синей коробочки, обклеенной любимыми персонажами из забавного мультфильма еще в восьмом классе. Сегодня был как раз такой вечер, и в последнее время их становилось все больше и больше - но в этот раз он твердо пообещал себе не проводить еще один день в одиночестве, поставив точку на череде серых недель. К тому же, Бокуто был почти уверен в том, что там будет Кейджи. Если третьекурснику повезет, то, может, они обменяются больше, чем несколькими фразами о волейболе, как это происходило в обычный будний день.

Он лег поперек кровати, свесив макушку и ноги вниз - голова налилась тяжестью от прилившей крови, и он немного успокоился. За окном начали показываться первые звезды, и последние вьюрки заводили свою трель, уступая ночной город совам и сычам. Рука потянулась к телефону, который валялся где-то в хаосе не застеленной кровати, и он вслепую набрал номер Куроо. Прозвучали три долгих гудка и два коротких, пока с той стороны не взяли трубку:

\- Хей хей хей, Куроо! Ты уверен, что не сможешь сегодня прийти? — он сделал голос настолько весёлым, насколько мог, хоть на душе и скребли кошки. По комнате пронесся холодный ветерок, и Бокуто поежился. Плечи затекли от неудобной позы, поэтому он неаккуратно съехал вниз, ударившись головой об пол. К вечеру обязательно нальется синяк, а пока Котаро пялился в потолок, шевеля губами.

\- Все еще нет, ты ведь знаешь, Некомата согнал с нас семь потов, готовя к предстоящему матчу, а я даже не знаю имени парня, который празднует свой день рождения. Онага? Нет, подожди. Омонага*? - он тихо посмеялся со своей шутки. За трубкой послышалось шуршание и недовольное ворчание Кенмы, на заднем фоне звучала типичная заставка игры из начала двухтысячных. - Эй, с тобой все в порядке? - видимо, его опус с перемещением был не таким уж и тихим, как казалось.

\- Да, просто, нет, - Бокуто начал активно жестикулировать, объясняясь невидимому собеседнику, - я не знал что надеть, поэтому достал все, посчитал все комбинации, а таких 172, потом убрал из них все яркое, поэтому их осталось 2, и это мало, но я не могу прийти в волейбольной форме, ведь это вечеринка, но дело не в этом, и вообще, почему я должен что-то выбирать, и как мне себя вести, есть какой-то кодекс, мне нужно что-то знать? Я точно выставлю себя дураком, а еще там будет Акааши, ты знаешь, связующий из нашей команды, и я не знаю, нет, я совершенно не имею ни малейшего понят..

Куроо перервал его бессвязную речь, немного понизив голос:

\- Сколько ты уже не принимаешь таблетки? - в голосе послышалось волнение, а на заднем плане что-то спросил Кенма. Тетсуро отстранил телефон, тихо отвечая ему.

\- Пять минут, - он запнулся, подсчитывая что-то. - А до этого - неделю и три дня. И я знаю, что это неправильно, хорошо? А что тогда правильно - пихать меня таблетками, как только я начинаю говорить немного больше обычного? Или когда у меня не получается сделать домашнее задание? Я просто не понимаю математику! У меня нет ни малейшего понятия, как вычислять интегралы или находить производны..

\- Зато ты отлично справляешься с тем, чтобы подсчитать количество комбинаций одежды в гардеробе или сказать, сколько минут назад ты последний раз чистил зубы, - послышался хлопок двери и резкая тишина. - Не брать трубку два дня, чтобы твоя мама подняла на уши всю местную полицию и школу, а какой-то уборщик нашел тебя в спортзале, раз за раз отбивающим мячи от стенки - вот что по-твоему правильно? И, эй, постой, ты так и не рассказал мне, как протянул два дня без еды и туалета, - в его голосе уже отчетливо слышалось раздражение.

\- У меня в шкафчике всегда лежат несколько батончиков и два литра воды про запас, - Бокуто начал загибать пальцы, проходясь по каждому пункту, - а спортивный зал внутренне соединен узким коридором с основной частью школы, поэтому я выбирался в мужской туалет на втором этаже. И я так и не рассказал тебе, сколько всего нашел под партами в одном из классов! Там было старое бенто, но я решил не рисковать и оставить его на потом, самодельная рогатка, с десяток бумажных самолетиков, а еще..

\- Ты не можешь просто исчезать из дома на несколько дней и думать, что все сойдет тебе с рук. Бокуто-сан сильно переволновалась в тот вечер, ты хоть иногда думаешь о ней? Мне пришлось обойти все больницы в районе несколько раз, чтобы она хоть немного успокоилась. Мало мне этого - Акааши написывал мне сообщения каждые 4 часа, и мне пришлось объясняться еще и ему, почему ты не отвечаешь в чате команды.

\- Акааши? А что он спрашивал? Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше?

\- Потому что раньше ты отказывался говорить?… И послушай, мы правда должны обсудить это еще раз, но не по телефону и не в пятницу вечером, когда я мертвецки устал, а ты уже как час должен быть на другом конце города. Поэтому прошу - будь паинькой и не натвори глупостей. Я честно не хочу вести себя, как твоя мама, но иногда у меня просто нет выбора. Напишешь, когда будешь дома, - раздражение в его голосе сменилось усталостью. - Только прошу, не мешай ни с чем таблетки, хорошо? Знаешь, я все же могу подъехать немного позже и проследить, чтобы-

\- Если единственная причина, по которой ты хочешь провести со мной время - надзирательство, то я откажусь, - фраза получилась настолько искусственной и глупой, что он начал хихикать несколько секунд спустя. На другой стороне трубки послышался короткий смешок в ответ.

\- Хорошо, Бокуто-сан, - Куроо усмехнулся и потер переносицу. - Тогда - никаких футболок с тупыми рисунками, слышишь?

Котаро перевел взгляд на пижаму с мультяшными птицами и тяжело вздохнул:

\- Так точно, мам.

Он скинул звонок и закрыл глаза. Комната медленно наполнялась лунным светом и весенним фиолетовым воздухом. Пора выходить.

***

Мерный стук колес успокаивал, а сам Котаро податливо перенял на себя молчаливую усталость пассажиров, пребывающих на границе живых и мертвых где-то в районе Тайто. Были тут и аккуратно подстриженные мужчины со складками вокруг рта и кожаными чемоданами, которые зачаровано смотрели в синие экраны, были и пожилые женщины с шуршащими юбками и плотно сомкнутыми губами вишневого цвета. Напротив щебетали девушки его возраста c длинными нитями белых наушников, одними на двоих. Может, они тоже только покинули здание школы или спешили развеяться на другой конец города, также как он.

Одно было ясно точно - Бокуто занимал себя чем угодно, рассматривая соседей по вагону и мысленно ведя с ними разговоры у себя в голове, только чтобы не думать о том, что будет после того, как ему предстоит покинуть пластиковое сидение и выйти на перрон, озираясь в поисках выхода в город. Таблетки уже начали действовать, и его привычное настроение плавно перетекло в вялотекущую меланхолию. Он ненавидел это состояние еще сильнее, чем невозможность сконцентрироваться на одном предмете и правую ногу, которая начинала дергаться после долгих 5 минут ожидания в поликлинике, и единственное, что радовало - эффект длился недолго и проходил несколько часов спустя, стоит только проветрить голову. Мысли все так же не задерживались в его голове на слишком долго, но теперь Котаро буквально мог ощущать их ток вниз по позвоночнику, к грудной клетке. Мозг превратился в киселеобразного зверька, который грозился выскользнуть из рук, как только его возьмёшь. А разве вообще бывают скользкие звери? 

Котаро лениво разрешил этой смешной идее отделиться от других и засесть у него в голове, пока громкий и вежливый женский голос не произнес название нужной станции. От нее было не больше семи кварталов до дома Ватару, но Бокуто был уверен в том, что растянет эти километры на час как минимум. В голове стало совсем пусто, и он не хотел бы заходить в таком состоянии в душный дом, где толпилась половина школы. Еще заснет на лестнице у входа, а потом снова объясняться маме, почему пропустил 7 звонков и не ответил на 12 сообщений. 

Он понимал, что быть матерью-одиночкой не так и легко, особенно когда на твоих плечах половина ночных смен в самой крупной больнице префектуры, а сын пьет таблетку через три и не всегда понимает, почему прыгнуть на спор с крышы спортзала - это плохая идея. И хоть Бокуто искренне любил и уважал эту женщину, такая опека иногда казалась лишней. Особенно, когда за ее спиной маячил двухметровый друг-придурок, который мог из самого большого болвана в мире мгновенно перенять на себя роль второй матери и уперто сидеть возле кровати целый день, когда очередной эксперимент зашел не туда, и таскать холодную повязку на лоб, возмущенно шикая и удивляясь, как Фукуродани выбрали себе такого идиота в капитаны команды. 

Через четверть часа он уже поворачивал на нужную улицу - район был богаче его собственного, построенный на американский лад. Каждый дом был огорожен небольшим садиком и высоким забором - недостаточно высоким для Бокуто, конечно же, поэтому он шел и внимательно рассматривал соседние дворы. Несколько полос бассейнов и баскетбольные лукошки - когда-нибудь и у него такое будет на заднем дворе, вместе с грилем и летней верандой. 

Необходимый дом было несложно найти: большие стеклянные двери-окна первого этажа манили к себе громкой музыкой и вседозволенностью - заходи и бери что хочешь, а если будешь играть по-крупному - изволь остаться. Пик действия таблеток уже понемногу проходил, и мягкая дрема помалу выпускала из своих объятий, уступая место привычному бесшабашному поведению. 

Он все еще не торопился входить внутрь - подхватив подарок под мышку, потоптался перед прикрытой калиткой и, приоткрыв ее локтем, проскользнул в ночной сад. Дверца мягко сипнула и скользнула на прежнее место, оставляя Котаро один на один с первыми цикадами. 

Он не разу не бывал на подобных мероприятиях и не знал, что надо делать - стоит ли ему сразу же найти именинника и вручить тому подарок, а потом уже направиться на кухню в поисках еды и компании? Или просто оставить его в прихожей, надеясь, что Ватару не выкинет игру вместе с кипой мусора на следующий день? 

А какая, к черту, разница - будь что будет. Пустота в груди заполнялась новым раздраженным волнением, но он не собирался так легко идти на поводу столь примитивных эмоций. Бокуто Котаро будет веселиться, да так, чтобы к середине праздника с лёгкостью позабыть свое имя.

***

Переступив порог дома, он напрочь забыл все данные обещания и небрежно положил подарок на гору других - Ватару найдет, вряд ли пропустит вторую Вавилонскую башню прямо возле двери. Бокуто осмотрелся: дом потрясал размерами не только снаружи, но и внутри, а количество приглашенных он явно преувеличил в своей голове - несколько выпускных классов, горстка школьников помладше - явно одноклассники именинника - и сама волейбольная команда. 

Как он не выглядывал, Акааши нигде не было видно, а спрашивать у стоящих рядом ребят было как-то совсем неловко. Он начал протискиваться среди компаний парней и девушек, пытаясь найти кухню, но кто-то вдруг резко перехватил его за руку, притягивая к себе - Нагиса из параллельного класса оказалась прямо возле него с яркой улыбкой, молча приглашая танцевать под играющую музыку. У Котаро не было ни малейшего понятия, чей голос разрывал динамики, и знания его английского не были достаточно хороши, чтобы различать что-то большее, чем отдельные слова и куски текста, но знакомые лица и броское “уверен, что что ты хорошо смотришься на танцполе” вывели Бокуто из мандража, в котором он пребывал прошлые два часа, и Котаро счастливо улыбнулся ей в ответ, принимая предложение. Громкие мелодии пьянили ничуть не хуже любого спиртного, а внимание девушек льстило. Зал медленно, но верно наполнялся: все коридоры-лабиринты этого дома заканчивались в этой комнате, и подростки с лестниц и ванн стекались сюда, как паломники, принося в дар свой смех и беззаботную молодость. В какой-то момент началась очередная незамысловатая песня, и Бокуто больше извинялся перед людьми, которых задевал локтями, чем танцевал и прыгал. В горле пересохло, а настойчивые намеки уединиться начали его утомлять. Да и как он не озирался и не тянул свою шею до хруста, пытаясь высмотреть кудрявую макушку Акааши, только тонул в незнакомых голосах и запахах. Его взгляд наткнулся на парня, который выходил из очередного коридорчика с запечатанной бутылкой пива, и Котаро направился в его сторону, обминая группы танцующих. 

На кухне было гораздо свободнее. Богатство обстановки скорее поражало, чем вызывало зависть и со стороны было даже забавно наблюдать за старшеклассниками, которые резко контрастировали с окружающей мебелью: одетые в простые футболки и джинсы, опирающиеся на стойку с дорогими винами и пьющие дешевое пиво, в солнцезащитных очках, сидящие на барной стойке с яркими коктейльными трубочками и хрустящими чипсами.

Бокуто взял себе бутылку пива неизвестной ему марки и уперся в столик, пытаясь найти блестящую открывашку. Она валялась на донышке большой миски с попкорном, но кто же знал - пока он искал, то успел отвлечься на группу людей, которая собралась возле большого круглого стола со красными стаканчиками. Какая разница, в каком виде пить алкоголь - подумал он и направился к ним, оставляя свою бутылку на столе и собираясь выиграть несколько партий бирпонга. Котаро промолчал, когда Тетсуро попросил его не пить, хоть сначала и правда не собирался - в конце-концов, он, что, не сможет понять, когда стоит остановиться? Не семь ведь лет, все же.

Игра сначала затянулась, а их команда отчаянно проигрывала - они дошли до пенальти, а потом кто-то предложил еще один заход, дабы сравнить счет к 1:1. После второго проигрыша Бокуто начал сомневаться в выбранном пути профессионального волейболиста, а в его голове началась новая неразбериха: пульс заметно участился, руки начали дрожать от накопившейся энергии, и в правой части груди медленно накапливалось неразрешенное раздражение. Котаро снова почувствовал тяжесть, которая все эти годы подпитывала его глупые поступки, резкие перепады настроения и выламывала ему руки, заставляя кричать и плакать. Останавливаться надо было сейчас и сразу же, но он решительно не знал, что делать, и вряд ли мог просить о помощи уже подвыпивших старшеклассников, окружающих его со всех сторон. Дышать становилось все тяжелее, а голову наполняли пузыри мыслей - сейчас бы угнать велосипед и прокатиться с ветерком в ушах, или даже лучше мопед, а можно было бы пойти в соседний магазин и купить еще алкоголь, ведь отсутсвие денег - не такая уж и проблема, а где-то в кухне должен лежать нож, с которым…

Тело скрутило резким рвотным спазмом, и Бокуто начал медленно оседать на пол, не в силах контролировать подкосившиеся ноги. Его схватили сразу четыре сильные руки - сверху послышались взволнованные нетрезвые голоса, и кто-то уверенным голосом сказал вести его к унитазу. 

Никто не смог пронести его тушу больше, чем пару метров, и бог знает, сколько он перетерпел, пока плелся на запутывающихся ногах по коридорам, пытаясь найти ванную комнату, не занятую целующимися парочками или просто запертую на замок. В какой-то момент Котаро оказался в чьей-то спальне с приоткрытой дверью в маленькую комнатку. Луна, занимавшая большую часть окна, освещала большой подоконник и желтую плитку, и Бокуто направился к ней, зачарованный серебристым светом. В реальность его вернуло собственное тело - тот рухнул на колени перед унитазом, опорожняя желудок. Все, на что его после этого хватило - умыться проточной водой и опуститься в ванну, уперев ноги в противоположную стену. 

Котаро часто так делал: с самого детства, когда он обижался на кого-то или расстраивался, то уходил в туалет, устраивался поудобнее в чугунную ванну и глядел в потолок часами. Мама, находившая его через какое-то время, обнимала продрогшего мальчика и долго гладила по спине, разгоняя кровь в окоченевших конечностях круговыми движениями. Правда, последние пару лет Бокуто уже никто не находил - через несколько часов он просто устало выходил из ванной комнаты и шел в свою комнату, ложился на кровать и укутывался в одеяло, продолжая пялиться в окно.

Комнату заливало волнами синего цвета, а музыку было едва слышно. Пространство заполнялось ночными звуками города: шум молодой листвы, где-то летела машина со снятым глушителем, пели цикады и изредка каркали вороны. Луна прошла рубикон и зависла в наивысшей точке, смотря на Котаро в ответ. 

***

Он успел задремать на несколько часов, пока его не разбудил чей-то голос:

\- Извините, не хотел помешать, - тень в углу уже направилась к двери, но вдруг плавно остановилась. - Бокуто-сан, это вы?

Котаро лениво потянулся, разминая затёкшие плечи - он и сам не заметил, как уснул - и заинтересованно уставился в ответ, пытаясь понять, кому принадлежит голос. Луна освещала большую часть комнаты, но границы ее владений заканчивались на середине тумбы с краником - он отчётливо мог разглядеть мягкие мокасины и темные джинсы, но не более. Парень сделал еще один шаг - и теперь напротив ванной стоял Кейджи, щурясь от света. 

\- Я пытался найти свободную ванную комнату, но постоянно на кого-то натыкался, - он устало потер переносицу, повторяя любимый жест Куроо. - Вы не против, если я…?

\- Нет, конечно, что ты, - он был немного ошарашен тем, что предмет его поисков сам пришел к нему, и, яростно жестикулируя, со всей дури ударился об подоконник и зашипел от боли. - Акааши, я же просил называть меня на “ты” и по имени, я не настолько уж и старше! - Бокуто напоказ выпятил нижнюю губу, совсем как маленький ребенок.

\- Извини, Боку- Котаро, - по его лицу проскользнула маленькая улыбка, и он продолжил, - а теперь, если ты не против-

Акааши подошел к раковине, снял очки и тщательно умыл лицо, пытаясь не смотреть в зеркало. Слева от него висело небольшое вафельное полотенце, и после недолгих раздумий он вытер им лицо, повесил обратно и уперся двумя руками в тумбу, низко склонов голову. Котаро с интересом наблюдал за движениями Кейджи и мог бы зависнуть еще на пару часов, если бы не капли, которые стекали с его локтя. Сбегая вниз, они окрашивали его светлые штаны в коричнево-красный.

\- Кровь, что ли, пошла, - пробормотал он и начал крутиться в ванной, пытаясь разглядеть локоть. Бокуто зашипел скорее из-за неожиданности, чем от боли - кровь стала для него неприятным сюрпризом.

Он совершенно пропустил тот момент, когда рядом оказался Кейджи с маленькой аптечкой, найденной, наверное, в небольшом шкафчике над раковиной. Тот резко перехватил его руку, фиксируя, и начал внимательно ее рассматривать.

\- Несколько неглубоких царапин, - без очков он морщился, пытаясь осмотреть по-внимательнее, - и, кажется, будет синяк через несколько часов. И как только у тебя получилось рассечь руку об подоконник? - связующий перевел взгляд выше, не отпуская локтя, пытаясь разглядеть обо что тот ударился. 

Подоконник был усеян всякими безделушками: около десятка вытянутых пластиковых и стеклянных баночек с разноцветным содержимым, прищепки и несколько расчесок разных размеров, прозрачный тубус с ватными дисками и ватные палочки, даже небольшое зеркало в позолоченной окантовке - разве у Ватару была старшая сестра?..

Акааши так и не успел понять, что стало причиной порезов, как вдруг старшекурсник резко схватил что-то блестящее и поднес практически к его глазам, давая рассмотреть:

\- Смотри, сколько у него бритвенных лезвий. И зачем ему, разве кому-то нужно так часто бриться?.. Наверное, я задел их, пока пытался вылезти из ванной, - он повертел предмет в руках, внимательно осматривая.

\- Может, он использует их для других целей, - Кейджи озабочено нахмурился, мысленно добавляя в список дел поговорить с Ватару о том, как идут дела в старшей школе. - А пока мне следует обработать и перебинтовать тебе руку, если не хочешь заработать воспаление тканей или заражение крови.

Он наконец-то отпустил руку и придвинул к ванне небольшой пластиковый стульчик, который так удачно был оставлен неподалеку. Кейджи включил тонированную лампочку под самым потолком, и блеклый свет озарил комнату. Они оба поморщились от искусственного освещения, а потом Акааши решительно умостил на колени аптечку и принялся в ней копаться. Найдя там эластичный бинт и спирт, он положил поверх небольшой коробки локоть Бокуто и принялся за дело: аккуратно обработал края и начал делать какую-то хитроумную перевязку.

Котаро не совсем понимал, зачем ему бинт и почему они не могут обойтись несколькими пластырями, и не переносил, когда мама или Куроо начинали проявлять гиперопеку, но сейчас ему было даже приятно получать столько внимания от Акааши, и Бокуто молча млел под аккуратными и нежными прикосновениями.

\- Где ты научился так классно делать перевязки? Знаешь, это очень полезный навык для профессионального игрока в волейбол, ведь не всегда рядом будут люди, которые могут помочь, - Бокуто понял, что сказал бред, ведь тот и так, должно быть, знал это, и вообще, кто он такой, чтобы поучать Акааши, и как ему теперь выйти из этой глупой ситуации, почему всегда так плохо все выходит-

Кейджи перервал его хаотичный поток мыслей:

\- Спасибо, - на его скулах проступил легкий румянец, и Котаро расслабился - видимо, не так все страшно, как он начал додумывать. - Я ходил на курсы, но никогда ни на ком еще не тренировался, перевязывал только свои ушибы, - он оборвался, понимая, что сказал лишнее, но Бокуто не стал его расспрашивать, пытаясь перевести разговор на другую тему.

\- Где ты был все это время? Не то чтобы я искал тебя, - он снова замялся, пытаясь не сказать какую-то глупость, но, заметив краем глаза смущённую улыбку Акааши, продолжил с новыми силами, - но я не видел тебя в большом зале или на кухне, и даже начал волноваться, что ты не придешь!

\- Родители не хотели отпускать меня до последнего, и пришлось очень долго уговаривать их, - тихо ответил Кейджи и заправил конец бинта в повязку, заканчивая свое творение. 

\- Но это ведь круто, нет? Они так сильно за тебя беспокоятся, и просто не хотят, чтобы ты попал в беду! - Бокуто начал разминать затекшую руку круговыми движениями, не отводя взгляда от Кейджи - тот отложил аптечку в сторону и прислонил стульчик к стене, снова садясь на него. Он выглядел очень уставшим и изредка зевал, прикрываясь рукавом синего свитера.

\- Дело не в этом, - он вслепую начал рыскать по тумбе с раковиной, ища очки. - Я получил недостаточно хорошую отметку и уже дважды за месяц отпрашивался с одноклассниками в кино, а мои родители считают это недостойным поведением, ведь все, о чем я сейчас должен думать - это экзамены в следующем году. Думаю, в какой-то момент встанет вопрос о моем участии в волейбольном клубе. 

Акааши наконец-то нащупал очки и надел их на нос.

\- И не то чтобы я плохо учился или не ходил на дополнительные занятия каждый день, просто им всегда будет недостаточно, - Кейджи незаметно для себя повышал тон голоса с каждым словом, а последние слова почти прошептал.

\- Я не позволю им встать между тобой и волейболом, положись на меня! - Бокуто снова разнервничался и начал активно жестикулировать, забыв о перемотанном локте и лезвиях неподалеку. - Я лично с ними поговорю и объясню, почему наш клуб не может тебя потерять! И что они могут тебе сделать? Знаешь, если что-

Акааши импульсивно дернулся и начал незаметно для себя теребить пальцы. 

\- Я очень это ценю, но лучше будет, если ты не станешь вступать с ними в диалог, - он нахмурился еще сильнее, и Бокуто растерянно перервал свой монолог. - Не все люди открыты к дискуссиям. И я не думаю, что они будут этому рады. Поэтому попрошу не общаться с ними без моего ведома, - он опять понизил тон голоса.

\- Конечно, как скажешь, - Котаро отвел от него взгляд, начиная догадываться, как именно они могут на его повлиять. В груди начало опять накапливаться гнетущее чувство, и он не совсем понимал, что делать дальше.

Кейджи опять зевнул и начал подниматься со стульчика:

\- Я пойду уже, Бокуто, - он выглядел еще более уставшим после разговора. - Если честно, не совсем понимаю, зачем я сегодня так сильно хотел сюда прийти или что мне делать дальше. 

Единственное, что понимал сейчас Котаро - что ему нельзя отпускать Акааши, ведь кто знает, что он может начудить после такого. Он правда не собирался лезть к нему в душу, выуживая настолько личные подробности, но после такого вряд ли может его отпустить. Да и куда - он совсем уставший, а бледную луну заслонили грозовые тучи, предвещая сильный ливень.

\- Не уходи, пожалуйста, - сказал он приглушенным голосом, пытаясь что-то придумать. И вдруг ему в голову приходит совсем безумная идея. Котаро сразу же произнес ее вслух, чтобы не успеть разочароваться. - Знаешь, если я подвинусь, то тут хватит места и для двоих. Мы можем поспать несколько часов, а рано утром я проведу тебя до дома, - обдумывая произошедшее на следующий день, он осознал, что вполне мог предложить дойти до кровати или хотя бы дивана, но в тот момент Бокуто считал, что идеи гениальнее сложно придумать.

Акааши застыл, не совсем понимая, шутит ли тот или говорит всерьез, но переведя взгляд на Котаро, заметил, сколько решительности и отчаянья было на его лице.

Идея сразу показалось ему глупой - ванна была маленькая, а Бокуто, наоборот, был слишком плечистым, да и сам Кейджи не из романтиков и понимал, что так можно легко простудиться, а на следующий день у них будет болеть все тело. Но какая-то его часть всегда желала безалаберных поступков и немного глупой сентиментальности в жизни, даже если и вся она умещалась в белую посудину 2 на 1.

Причина, по которой он все это время тянулся к Бокуто, не имела никакого отношения к его навыками в волейболе или физической силе - только возле него, наблюдая за абсолютной бесшабашностью и искренними эмоциями, он чувствовал себя счастливым и нужным. Только в такие моменты Акааши был особенным - и становился частью чего-то большего, чем он сам. Тогда казалось, что сама вселенная исправно работает только потому, что Котаро так решил - его громкий смех родился между звезд, а каждый раз, когда тот прыгал за мячом верх, то приближался к звездам.  
Солнечный мальчик - охваченный пламенем изнутри и снаружи. И Кейджи был готов целую жизнь стоять в его тени, завороженно наблюдая за яркими вспышками.

И к тому же был факт, в котором он пока не решался признаться и самому себе - разругавшись с родителями сильнее обычного, Акааши вряд ли мог надеться на то, что его кто-то ждет в большой холодной квартире этой ночью. Или на следующий день. Ему было некуда идти, но сейчас он не хотел об этом чересчур много думать.

\- Если ты правда так считаешь, - Бокуто начал активно мотать головой, показывая, насколько он серьёзен, - то можно попробовать?..

В его голове на повторе звучала одна фраза: “как же это глупо” - но, несмотря на это, он снова снял очки и, положив их на тот же столик, выключил тусклую лампочку. Комната погрузилась в темноту, только выплывавшая изредка из-за туч луна блекло освещала комнату. 

Ванна и правда была достаточно большая, и Котаро перевернулся на бок, освобождало пространство. Акааши аккуратно сделал шаг, чтобы не поскользнуться, и лег возле Бокуто; тот нерешительно вытянул свою руку, негласно предлагая связующему улечься поудобнее, и он оперся об нее. Кейджи немного поворочался, устраиваясь поудобнее, и затих через несколько минут, расположившись лицом к лицу с третьегодкой.

Следующие полчаса Бокуто пытался понять по его дыханию, спит ли тот или нет, и только спустя час, когда буря миновала и сонная луна снова начала освещать комнату, разрешил себе в открытую рассматривать Кейджи. Его взгляд уперся в тонкую руку с крупной ладонью, которая покоилась на груди. Задравшейся синий свитер обнажал запястье, укрытое тонкими белыми полосочками-порезами. Котаро аккуратно, чтобы не будить парня, поправил одежду, скрывая кусочек тела - чтобы тот не смущался утром, и молча пообещал себе, что сделает все, лишь бы там не появились новые. Он немного подвигался, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, быстро подтянувшись на одной руке, поцеловал связующего в лоб. 

Небо уже посветлело, и первые птицы обещали начало нового, суетного дня. Наверное, вечеринка уже давным-давно закончилась, и все разошлись по домам или продолжили праздновать в круглосуточных барах и кафе неподалёку - если разрешал возраст, конечно. А может быть, разбрелись по комнатам необъятного дома и, укутавшись в чужие одеяла, досматривали второй сон.

Но этим двоим было совершенно все равно - в их мире существовала только белая ванна и розовый прямоугольник окна.

***

nuages - closer

Начался сильный дождь - совсем как в тот вечер, когда Бокуто возомнил себя суперчеловеком и заперся в волейбольном зале после того, как в новом журнале объявили его исключение из списка тройки лучших асов среди старших школ. В последствии оказалось, что произошла ошибка, но как же сильно он тогда перенервничал и сколько кругов намотал в своей спальне, пока Тетсуро молчаливо сидел на кровати и ожидал следующей волны. Когда поток слов иссяк, Котаро резко остановился посреди комнаты, что-то мысленно решив для себя, подхватил спортивную сумку и исчез на два дня.

Куроо перевел взгляд на Кенму, который лежал на соседнем футоне, укутанный в тонкое одеяло. Козуме всегда спал очень спокойно: не двигался, оставаясь в том же положении, в котором и заснул, и только подергивание век говорило о том, что он видит сны. 

В комнату залетел сильный порыв холодного ветра, и парень начал ворочаться сквозь сон, укутываясь все сильнее в одеяло. Тетсуро встал со своего места, переступил через футон друга и направился к шкафу, стараясь не шуметь. Там должен был быть теплый плед, который ему подарила бабушка на прошлый день рождения. Тихо не получилось, и дверца противно заскрипела на всю комнату. Он оглянулся через плечо и внимательно осмотрел Кенму - тот продолжал мерно сопеть и не подавал признаков пробуждения. Тихо вздохнув, Куроо перехватил плед поудобнее и направился к пластиковому окну, плотно запирая его и оставляя только маленькую форточку: нет ничего приятнее, чем засыпать под стук дождя. А лужу, если что, вытрет утром.

Он снова переступил через Козуме и накрыл его синим клетчатым пледом, подоткнув уголки под одеяло - так должно быть теплее. Тот сразу же перестал ворочаться и, повернувшись на спину, засопел еще громче. Тетсуро соскользнул на свой футон и снова уставился на связующего, утопая в раздумьях. Может, ему все же не стоило так резко отвечать Котаро и согласиться на вечеринку?..

За окном прогремел сильный раскат грома, единственный ответ, на который он мог надеяться - не маленький, сам справится.

А пока ему хватало и своих проблем - не так ли, Козуме Кенма?

***

Он, в конце-концов, согласился с тем, что идея не выходить из школьного спортзала, пока журнал снова не вернет его в список лучших начинающих игроков страны - откровенно паршивая. Спина болела ото сна на неудобных матах, вся еда закончилась еще два часа назад, а воды оставалось совсем на донышке - хоть выходи под дождь и пей то, что дают небеса. Ладони покраснели от постоянного отбивания мяча от стенки, и он начал задумываться о том, чтобы позвонить Куроо. Да, пусть притащит с собой таблетки и даст несколько подзатыльников, зато тот будет подкидывать ему мяч и можно потренировать блок. А может быть-

Его задумчивое состояние перервало шуршание у входа - видимо, кто-то пытался зайти в спортзал, но никак не мог справиться из-за бури, бушующей на улице. После нескольких попыток и долгой паузы дверь с грохотом отворилась. На пороге показался Акааши - с двумя зонтиками и школьным рюкзаком за плечами.

\- Так и знал, что вы тут, Бокуто-сан, - он отряхнул свой зонт и вошел внутрь, закрывая тяжелую дверь. - Мы ищем вас уже второй день. Ваша мама волнуется, а команда уже успела запустить небольшой поисковой отряд. Позвоните им, пожалуйста.

\- Я и не мог подумать, - тупо ответил он. Ему вдруг стало неловко за свое детское поведение и глупый поступок. И правда - мог ведь написать хоть сообщение и сказать, что с ним все хорошо и что он совсем рядом. Настроение сразу испортилось и уже ничего не хотелось делать - только прийти домой и, переждав в дверном проеме бурю эмоций, которую сейчас представляла его мать, осесть на колени и раз за разом тихо просить, чтобы она снова простила его. 

Тем временем Акааши достал телефон, написал кому-то несколько строчек и начал разуваться. 

\- Я уже все уладил, - он положил телефон-раскладушку в карман штанов. - Не волнуйтесь вы так, главное, что с вами все в порядке. Я принес немного еды и воду - подумал, что вам может их не хватать. Поешьте, пожалуйста, - он наклонился и начал копаться в портфеле, доставая что-то из его глубин: в последствии это оказался бокс с едой и еще что-то - в спортивном зале было темно, и Кейджи замер на несколько минут перед тем, как все же достать предмет. Спортивная форма Фукуродани.

Бокуто нерешительно замер посреди волейбольной площадки, теребя мяч в руках. Он не совсем понимал, что надо делать в такой ситуации или как ответить на проявленную заботу, поэтому выдал то, что первое пришло ему в голову:

\- Попрактикуешь немного удары со мной? - за окном прогремел очередной раскат грома и участился ливень, а сам он со стороны был похож на преданную собаку, которую оставили ждать в непогоду под магазином: с большими грустными глазами, дрожащим хвостом и верой в то, что человек вернется и погладит ее по голове. 

Акааши медленно распрямляется, откладывает рюкзак в сторону и наконец-то смотрит ему в глаза. Бокуто был маленькой одинокой фигурке на фоне большого, натертого мастикой спортивного зала. Но сам Кейджи знал, что перед ним находился игрок, который входит в список пяти лучших асов страны, выпускник, стоящий на раздорожье жизни, парень, который принимает антидепрессанты с 13 лет и мальчик, который засыпал в маленькой ванне с надеждой, что его кто-нибудь найдет и скажет, что все будет хорошо. 

И Акааши нашел.

\- Конечно.


End file.
